


Skam Isak/Even smut

by StoriesPigeon



Category: Even - Fandom, Isak - Fandom, SKAM (Norway), even bech næsheim - Fandom, isak valtersen - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Isak Valtersen, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Lemon, M/M, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV Isak Valtersen, SKAM Fic Week, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual, Skam Season 3, Skam Season 4, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesPigeon/pseuds/StoriesPigeon
Summary: Smut





	Skam Isak/Even smut

Isak and Even - Skam

"So are you sure, that you're alright with this?" Even looked at Isak, with a pretty seriusly look in his eyes. Isak couldn't help a but smile at Even's careness for him. 

Isak connected their lips, tasted Even's mouth as their tounges twirled around eachother. Even grabbed Isak by the hips, and lifted him up, and Isak wrapped his legs, around Even's waist. Even began walking towards their bedroom. 

"Ughh" Isak moaned as he felt their door being pushed in, by Even pushing him against it. Even gently laid Isak onto the bed, and climbed on top of him again. "Look so fucking good babe" Even whispered into Isak's ear, and it made Isak push his hips up against Even. "Eager are we?" Even smirked, and Isak just rolled his eyes. "Please" he said, didn't care about how desperate he sounded. Even did amazing things to his body. Everything were just so resistable. 

"Off, off please Even" Isak begged, and luckily for him Even obayed, and soon were his pants gone. Isak hissed at the colder air, hitting his warm aroused skin. A bugle could clearly be seen, through his boxers. And that made Even lick his lips. Isak began pulling his t-shirt off, but Even grabbed his arms, pulling them higher into the air, so he could pull the shirt off him. 

Even held Isak's wrist, as he began wrapping the robe around them, and then wrapped them around the head stand. "Remeber if you don't like it, then tell me to stop at anytime" Even looked siriusly at Isak once again. "Yeah, yeah sure.. please Even" Isak was horny, desperate, warm and needy. He kept bucking his hips up and down, in hope of Even freeing him, from the constricting fabric of his boxers.

Even began kissing Isak's torso, all the way down until he reached the beginning of Isak's boxers. Isak moaned at the small kisses, Even looked at him, at the most sexy way Isak could imagien. Then Even put his teeth to Isaks boxers, and pulled them down. "Oh,Uh.. Mm-hmm" Isak couldn't help but moan, when his cock finally were out, it slapped against his stomach, red and aching for touches.

"So pretty for me" Even said as he licked a stripe against Isak's cock. "O-ohh E-even Babe!" Isak's felt so needy, he just wanted to cum so bad. And soon he would.

Even got up from the bed, and pulled a box from under the bed out. He smirked at Isak, as he opened the box and pulled their new bought bright pink dildo out. If Isak wasn't already fully hard, he defienlyt would be now. "This is going to be fun" Evan said as he moved back to their bed. "But first you need to be prepped" Even lifted up Isak's bum, and then brutually buried his face into it. It made Isak scream in plesure, pushing his hole further down to Even's face. Even licked his rim, and pushed the tip of his tounge into Isak's red tasty hole. "Even g-gonna.. I-I'm s-so close!" Isak felt a heat building up inside him, he closed his eyes and expected the orgams to hit him. "No" Even said firm, and removed himself from Isak, not to Isak's please. Isak serched for fricktion, by grinding his ass into the madrass, but it clearly weren't the same as Even's mouth.

But Even grabed his thighs, and spread them. Holding the pink dildo in his hand, he slowly pushed the head of it, into Isak. And it wasn't a little dildo, that's for sure. "Oh.. Y-yes Even more!" Isak moaned, and Even pushed the dildo further up. He looked up at the tied up Isak, sensing a discomfort in his face. "You alright babe?" Even asked, and recived a nod back. Even let him settle a bit, and when he felt Isak push back by himself, he pushed it further up. 

"O-OHHHHHHH!" Isak's hole were slick from Even rimming him, so the entire dildo went up into his ass, hitting his spot with such a force that made Isak shoot his load all over his stomach. Even grabbed the end of it, and pumped it up into him, so he really could get a full orgasm. "U-ughh Fuck, yes, yes, yes Even so good!"

When Isak finally came down from his high, Even began to pull the dildo out. "NO!" Escaped Isak's lips, and then he couldn't help but blush. "Uhm.. You don't have to pull it out" Isak mumbled, and Even looked stunned at him, his baby wanting to be full and out stretched. "We need to get you a bug plug don't we?" Even smirked as he untied Isak and cuddled up agaisnt him.


End file.
